What are the Odds?
by Kougas-wifey
Summary: Have you ever been the 3rd wheel on dates? She has but not until she meets the man of her dreams... Blue eyes long black hair, I wonder who he is? Pairing: kagxinu, mirxsan, sapxsess, kogx?Author Notes: This is my first story ever! So please go easy. OK


1**Summary: Have you ever been the 3rd wheel on dates? She has but not until she meets the man of her dreams... Blue eyes long black hair, I wonder who he is? Pairing: kagxinu, mirxsan, sapxsess, kogx??**

**Author Notes: This is my first story ever! So please go easy. OK? I don't own anything, including Inuyasha, nor the characters except Racquel (me) and Sapphire ( my friend)! Thanks**

**What are the Odds?**

**Where should I begin? Oh, well my name. I'm Racquel L. Davis pleased to meet y'all.I go to Science and History High! I have tanned skin, and short jet black hair with honey eyes. Pretty good school too, everyone is hot, rich, and smart! Me, my friends and their boyfriends all go to this school. They of course include: Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Sapphire and Sesshomaru, and that's it! Kagome is so pretty and smart, but she can have blond moments, I call them. She has raven hair and beautiful honey eyes. Inuyasha is really cute, not my type,but he plays quarterback on the football team. He has silver hair and piercing amber eyes. Sango is a grand tomboy as myself. She plays on the track team and does shot put. She has long raven hair and brown eyes with her favorite pink eye shadow. Miroku, the most pervy guy I've ever met, can have his rare decent moments. He also plays football, running back. He has longish hair in a small ponytail and 2 gold studs in one ear and 1 in the other. Last but not least Sapphire is a anime freak, she's really cool though, she does soccer. She has short, curly black hair, and soft hazel eyes. Sesshomaru is a quite guy, doesn't talk much, but he is truly a character, cocky, and ass, a guy! He s' classy, really isn't too sportsy, he has long silver hair, amber eyes and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. You may be wondering why I haven described a boyfriend, namely cause I haven't found mister "Right".**

**Ring, Ring, Ring!! The lunch bell rang signaling it was over. Great, science, e.l.a, and gym. Just 4 more periods, I thought." Hey you okay Racquel?", Sapphire asked. " Oh, I'm fine." I lied. 2 months till prom and I still don't have a date, not like no one asked me, just not anyone I liked. Humph, I hurried down to e.l.a my homeroom to get to work, yeah, I thought sarcastically. " Quite down class, we have a news student today!", yelled Ms. Adams. More stupid ass kids, yeah just what I wanted, I thought. "Well don't be shy, now come in" As Ms. Adams said that a hot black hair, blue eyed god walked in the room. I couldn't stop staring at him he was hot, really hot! I imaged dancing at the prom with him and having the time of my life. While I daydreamed Ms. Adams called my name repeatedly, someone tapped me, and me being an idiot, I just said here, thinking attendance was being call. All I could hear was laughter. After everyone settled down, I was assigned to be the god's "Buddy"! This was going to be interesting!**

**E.l.a ended quickly, and I found out me and my "Buddy" have all the same classes. I saw Kagome at her locker to tell her about my god. "Hey Kags, guess "what", "what", " I have found an angel he's perfect in everyway ", "Humph" was my answer" so I went on, " He's tall, has long black hair, and blue oceans of eyes, and " he's right behind you", and I turned around slowly, and my brown eyes met blue and I shivered, then blushed, somewhat, for I have very tanned skin, and I can't blush very much. All I heard were little laughs, and chuckles from him and Kagome. She introduced her self and he did too, I found out his name is Koga Wolfe, was trying out for punter, and wide receiver on the football team. I remembered being his buddy and led him to gym, 1 of my favorite subjects, and we got 2 periods today. I was prepared because today was coed football with all my friends, lucky how we all ended up on the same team, except Koga, yes sadness washed over me but I got to show off my talents. Our team won because, I caught the throw, Inuyasha threw for me and was blocked very well by Sango, and Miroku. I did my ass- shaking touch-down dance, and sassily walked past Koga with a smug smile on my face. Oh yeah, I'm in love, I thought.**

**Science was last to come and we study, The human body, hurray. A.K.A Blush fest, after we researched our bodies we left for the day. And Koga was hot on my heels. He was so smart, he answered ever question and everything. "Hey, Racquel", "yeah", "what was math work?", "You don't have to do it", yeah I know but, I like to practice", Wow , I thought, so did I! "Here I already copied it for you," I said as I handed him his problems, "Anything else", "Nope" I said confidently, "Well I have something for you" just as I realized what he said, he kissed me on my forehead. Oh this was definitely going to be interesting!!! **

**Author's notes: This was short, plz review to my story .I hope you like it. Thank you, and please go easy on the Hatin'.**


End file.
